


i can only see daylight

by Lucy_Diamond



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Gardening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Diamond/pseuds/Lucy_Diamond
Summary: domestic softness, maggie gardening, they’re in love, that’s it





	i can only see daylight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SukiLives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SukiLives/gifts).

> This is a gift for Allie, SukiLives (Twitter: @allieHa5)
> 
> This is just some domestic softness born from my thoughts about how Alex's freckles have gotten attention but Maggie's adorable freckles have not! I hope you enjoy!

Alex knew it may have seemed too early to call her feelings “love”, but that was the honest and correct name for it. “Like” didn’t do justice to the surge of emotions she felt at the mere thought of the Maggie. It was a fluttering in her stomach, an overwhelming warming in her chest, and the uncharacteristically goofy grin that formed on her face when she thought about her, saw something that reminded her of the detective, and especially when she remembered that Maggie was her _girlfriend._

Everyday Alex found another thing to love about Maggie, and today’s discovery was pleasantly unexpected.

A nearby elementary school was launching a community garden to teach young students about healthy living, growing their own produce, and how creating green spaces in a city helps the planet. Maggie had mentioned her enthusiasm for gardening and her excitement for this community project early on. She had been keen on offering her time and help as both a private citizen and representative of the NCPD. Today was the garden’s first harvest and Maggie had left Alex with a quick kiss in the morning as she exited the apartment with a buzzing energy.

Alex found Maggie’s passion for this project incredibly endearing. She loved the way it brought a beautiful smile to Maggie’s face when she spoke about it. Her eyes would do this little crinkly thing that Alex adored and her dimples would be on full display. Maggie’s happiness was radiant.

Alex made excellent use of the slow work day at the DEO to go to Maggie’s favorite café to grab them lunch. She walked up to the school yard entrance of National City Middle School and smiled as she spotted Maggie rising from a garden bed to the corner of the lot. Holding a basket full of bright red tomatoes, Maggie wore a broad grin on her face as her head turned towards a handful of kids that zoomed past her. The school yard was bustling, top 40 radio could be heard between the raucous giggles and excited sounds of children playing and helping in the different event sections.

As Alex approached, she saw Maggie’s smile brighten even more when they made eye contact, and her eyes peered down to the to-go bag she had in hand. The surprise visible on her face. After Maggie set the basket chock full of tomatoes down, they both leaned in for a quick peck and as Maggie smelled the take-out she smiled against Alex’s lips.

“Is that my favorite veggie wrap, Danvers?” Maggie eyed the bag before looking back at her girlfriend.

“Excellent use of those detective skills, Sawyer.” Alex said playfully before continuing, “I figured my little gardener was working up an appetite, and I wanted to check out the garden.”

“_Little_, really?” Maggie huffed with a pointed glare, but the amused look in her eyes gave her away. “You’re lucky I’m hungry, Danvers.”

Maggie bumped Alex good-naturedly and took her hand. She led them towards an empty bench where they could enjoy their food. They ate in relative silence just enjoying each other’s company. In between every few bites or so, Maggie would point out the different gardening beds and what they were growing in each of them.

Alex scowled when Maggie reached over to snag some of her fries after finishing her own. Maggie laughed and lifted the remaining quarter of her wrap towards Alex.

“Trade?” Maggie asked, barely able to maintain a serious face. She erupted in a full-bellied laugh at the pure look of offense displayed on Alex’s face.

At the sound of Maggie’s laughter, Alex couldn’t help but burst out in a wide smile of her own. It was one of her favorite sounds after all. She shook her head and playfully rolled her eyes.

“At least don’t take all the crispy ones,” she relented.

Maggie hummed in agreement but reached over and grabbed a few more, crunching away at them as Alex finished up her burger.

Alex looked up from her food and saw the look of contentment on Maggie’s face as she chewed and looked around the garden lot. She seemed to be in her element despite this being very unlike her normal routine and venue and Alex, she was more than pleased to bask in Maggie’s glow for as long as time allowed.

After wrapping up lunch, Maggie took Alex’s hand and gave it a squeeze, thanking her for lunch with a kiss to the cheek. She led her to check out the array of vegetables that had been harvested. There was a table set up nearby that had the assortment including zucchinis, carrots, tomatoes, and so many others.

“All the kids were so excited, I don’t think any of them really believed anything would grow,” Maggie chuckled.

“I don’t think the kids were the only one’s excited,” Alex pointed out, earning her a hip-check.

Maggie scoffed and tried to play it off, but Alex tugged her against her side, kissing her forehead.

“It’s amazing, babe. All of this. You helped make it.”

Alex’s words rang true. Since the beginning stages of the project, Maggie had spent some of her very rare windows of free time organizing. She ordered supplies and seeds suited for the California climate, and even built the raised wooden garden beds one weekend with some school faculty. It was a great feat and seeing the fruits (well, vegetables) of her labor was incredible.

“I’m so proud of you.” Alex said softly against Maggie’s hair.

Maggie’s hand squeezed at her side as she breathed out a soft, “Thank you.”

It meant a lot to Maggie that Alex didn’t dismiss this all as something silly, or didn’t resent her for time she spent there at the community garden when she could be with her. Maggie had poor experiences like that with exes, and Alex was just a beautiful breath of fresh air. Feeling genuinely supported has been a rare experience for Maggie, and trust never came easy to her. Despite all this, Alex has managed to bypass her defenses in a way Maggie hasn’t experienced before. While this has been devastatingly disorienting as Maggie’s gut instinct is to run for the hills, the grounding feeling of Alex’s arm around her and her lips pressed against her head serve as a reminder that Alex is different, they are different, and these feelings, though scary, are worth pushing through the fear.

\--

Alex had gotten called back into work shortly after their lunch date and after finishing some lab analyses she had to catch up on, she came back to her apartment to find the rich aroma of oregano and other Italian seasonings wafting in the air. She was starving and ecstatic to see that Maggie had gotten a head start on making dinner. Alex toed off her boots near the doorway and sidled up behind Maggie. She rested her chin on the detective’s shoulder and felt her smile against her cheek. Alex’s arms wrapped themselves around Maggie’s waist as she stirred. Maggie melted into the touch and turned her head to give a quick kiss on Alex’s cheek, closer to the corner of her lips.

Alex settled into the embrace, savoring the amazing feeling of Maggie against her. She smelled the soft scent of lavender and vanilla from Maggie’s shampoo that has come to remind her of home and any stress she had carried in from work seemed to ebb away. It was moments like this, the small ones, the intimate ones of just living and existing and being together with Maggie that Alex has found to be the most profound source of light for her.

“What smells so good, babe?” Alex said peering into the pot.

Maggie had made them a some of her incredible Bolognese sauce and pasta.

“They encouraged people to take some vegetables from the garden. I figured some pasta sauce from scratch would be good.” Maggie said as she leaned into Alex’s hold, a shy smile gracing her lips. She could feel the DEO agent hum against her in approval.

Maggie gave the sauce one last stir and lowered the burner on the stovetop before turning in Alex’s embrace to face her. She tilted her head upwards to kiss Alex. It was a slow but urgent kiss. Maggie wanted to convene all of her emotions of love and gratitude and appreciation for Alex into the kiss. She found herself doing that a lot, she felt like it was too early to say those three words just yet, but Maggie hoped that she showed Alex how much she loved her in even the small gestures like a kiss or a homecooked meal. Maggie’s heart fluttered as she felt the sweet curl of Alex’s smile breaking the kiss.

“Hi,” Alex said softly, her fingers rubbing delicate circles on the skin of Maggie’s hips.

A full, dazzling smile spread across Maggie’s face. The corners of her eyes crinkling in the way that just leaves Alex feeling so _soft_.

“Hi,” Maggie spoke, gently brushing a stray hair from Alex’s face. “Go change, babe. I’ll get this set up.” Maggie patted Alex’s ass with a grin and nodded toward her room.

For a moment Alex looked like she was going to object to breaking her hold, but her stomach growled loudly causing her to blush and Maggie to laugh.

\--

Maggie was breathtaking, easily the most beautiful woman Alex had ever seen, both inside and out.

They had just been kissing lazily on the couch post-dinner and Alex’s breath was still heavy as Maggie rested, curled against her chest. It was small moments like this that sometimes overwhelmed Alex. This sudden and powerful wave of awe and _feeelings_ for the woman beside her. She never knew she could feel so much for one person. 

Like many times, Alex found herself savoring Maggie’s warmth against her, taking in all her features one by one, details of Maggie that she has come to love. She gently scratched at Maggie’s scalp in the way she likes and that was when she noticed them, the darker specks along her nose and cheeks.

_Freckles?_

Alex had never seen them on Maggie before. Alex had to look closely to see them, but they were certainly there. These were new, a consequence of a long day under the beating California sun. And for some odd reason or another, the discovery of these freckles had Alex’s heart jumping.

“I didn’t know you got freckles.” Alex tapping Maggie’s nose. A soft smile was on her lips.

Maggie brought her hand to her face touching her warmed skin. A soft blush rose to her cheeks.

“I forgot to put on sunscreen this morning.”

Alex quickly picked up on how Maggie’s voice fell slightly, as though she were self-conscious.

Alex shifted to bring her face more level with Maggie’s. She was quick to kiss Maggie’s nose, then the apples of each cheek, pecking her lightly, closer to her lips each time until Maggie was squirming and laughing in her hold. Alex, pleased with success of her plan, beamed at the sound of Maggie’s laugh. She felt Maggie settle and she leaned in for a longer, fuller kiss. With their foreheads resting against one another, their breaths mingling, Alex spoke.

“I think they’re adorable, Maggie.”

Maggie could see the sincerity in her eyes but her lip still quirked to the side, a gesture she surely picked up from Alex. She never liked getting freckles, she thought it made her skin look splotchy, and growing up she didn’t want to bring any more attention to herself from her peers. The way Alex was looking at her so adoringly though, had her heart thumping rapidly.

“I love them.”

The intense look Alex had almost made Maggie want to look away. It was a gaze that made her feel vulnerable, like Alex could see every part of her: the cracked, the frayed, the broken pieces she has hidden away for so long. But Alex’s gaze didn’t falter in its assuredness, in its softness. And that made Maggie brave.

Maybe, Maggie thought, she was doing a good job in showing Alex how she feels without words just yet, and maybe, Maggie hoped, she was reading that the feeling of love was mutual.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
